The Other Side of Time
by darkdreamlover
Summary: Time doesn't flow in a singular linear direction. Forward is back, back is forward, and sometimes it keep it keeps going. What if time brought you where you needed to be, where your heart truly lies. Rated M. Jamie/OC. TV series
1. Tag Along

Chp 1

Tag Along

* * *

Blair stood in the doorway of her room in her brother's house. The war was over, it was a strange peaceful feeling. Blair was a nurse at the time and had spent most of the time working with her brother, Frank's wife Claire. Unlike Claire she was sent often to the front lines to help the men there, her knowledge of plants had helped when medicine ran low. The nights where the gunshots still haunted Blair, with her parents dead all she had was her brother. When the war ended he had taken her in and Claire had insisted that they stay together for the time being. Blair knew she was a burden to them and she hated it. She was just a few years younger than Claire, and still remained unmarried.

"Blair darling you almost packed?" Frank said as he walked into Blair room and sat her sitting on her bed holding a botany book. "Blair?"

"You sure you want me to go with you on as you put it your second honeymoon" Blair asked as she looked at her brother "I would be fine here I swear, you could leave me I would be alright"

"Blair" Frank said as he went over and sat on the bed next to her "I love you, and I don't mind, it was also Claire's idea to help you get your mind off of things. Besides we will be learning about our family history darling" he then kissed Blair on the cheek "I hear the highlands are beautiful and you may even find something to bring back with you to add to your unusual collection" he motioned to the various colored flowers and rocks placed throughout Blair's room and she smiled at him "Come on darling lets go, Claire is waiting for us" Frank then patted her leg and then picked up her luggage and headed to the door.

"So long as you don't mind" Blair said as she stood up and headed towards Frank who waited at her door.

"Darling you will be back to this house before you know getting bored of Claire and I" Frank said with a smile.

"I am doubtful on that" Blair said with a small laugh and headed out of the room followed by Frank and headed out of the house to the car.

"Finally got her out of her room I see" Claire said from the front seat with a smile at Blair "I promise you, you will enjoy it"

"So long as I am not a burden to you both" Blair said and got in the back seat.

"Never" Claire said as Frank got in and they started their journey to the Scotland Highlands.

Blair knew deep down she should have stayed at home letting Frank and Claire get to know each other again after the war separated them for 5 years. She felt like such a burden to them, they always took care of her without question and looked after her, she knew they needed this and she felt like a block that was going to stop them.

"Blair, I know that look" Frank said as he looked at Blair in the mirror and Claire turned around and smiled at her. "Stop it will give your wrinkles"

"Oh love it will be fun," Claire said to her and reached and grabbed her hand and squeezed it "I'm so happy you came without on our holiday, before we get back to the world"

"Me too Claire" Blair said and squeezed her hand back.

Soon enough there were in Inverness, and Blair looked around at the buildings and got out of the car after Frank did and a smile appeared on her face.

"What do you suppose that is?" Frank asked and both Claire and Blair looked at what he was talking about.

"Oh god lord" Claire said. "Blood"

"You sure?" Frank asked

"I think I should know the look of blood by now" Claire said and Blair held in a small laugh as she saw the look Claire gave Frank.

"There are stains just like it on the house next door" Frank said as he picked up all the bags.

"Some more over there" Blair notice as headed over to the other side of the car.

"There's 2 more over there" Claire said.

"We seemed to be surrounded by homes marked with blood" Frank said as they all headed over to the bed and breakfast.

"Perhaps pharaoh has refused Moses, an death will travel the streets of Inverness tonight" Claire said. "Sparing only those who have marked their doors with lambs blood"

"Perish the thought" Blair said.

"It may be closer than you think" Frank said "If we are some sacrificial ritual I suspect pagan rather than human"

"I have no idea that Inverness had such a hot idea of paganism" Claire said.

"My dear, there is no place on earth with more magic and superstition mixed in with its daily life thank the Scottish Highlands" Frank said.

"Shall we?" Claire said and Blair went to grab her bag realizing she left it in the car.

"You both go on I forgot something in the car" she said and walked back over to the car. "Ahh there you are" Blair picked up her bag and looked and saw her botany book was still inside of it.

Blair shut the door and turned and looked towards the center of town at the statue in the center and saw someone standing there looking at her. It looked strange to her, she didn't see him before and she couldn't see his face. A shiver went through Blair's body as she starred at the man for a moment when a noise caught her attention and turned her gaze from him and when she returned to look he was no longer there.

"Strange" Blair said paying no mind to it and headed into Mrs. Beard's bed and breakfast.

"Let me show you to your rooms" Mrs. Beard said to Frank and Claire as Blair walked in "Ahh you too dearie"

"Thank you" Blair said as she followed them, first Frank and Claire were in a room and Blair would be in the connecting room one door down by herself. "Thank you Mrs. Beard"

"Oh not a problem dearie" she said as Blair opened the door to her room and looked out the window and saw the statue in the center of town. She heard noises in the next room and let out a small laugh as she could guess what they were doing.

Blair decided to unpack her luggage and sat on her bed looking up at the ceiling hearing noises coming from next door. She was happy Frank and Claire still loved each other after everything that happened. She decided to give them as much time as they needed to themselves and would stay and keep out of their alone time as she kept to herself and explore what she could. She snuck out of her room and headed down stairs seeing Mrs. Beard smile at her.

"Heading out I see" she said.

"Yes, you have heard why as I can imagine" Blair said and Mrs. Beard just smiled at her as she walked out.

Blair had left a note on her bed for Frank and Claire telling them that she was exploring around town and outside of it and she would see them for dinner. Blair took a deep breath and headed out to the lake behind Inverness.

"It's so beautiful" Blair said as she stood at the lakes edge and noticed the sun had started to peak through the grey clouds. She looked around and noticed flowers around and different plants that she smiled and knelt down to look at.

Blair lost time at the lake. She had spent the day walking along the lakes edge picking flowers and finding a few rocks that had shapes and colors she hadn't seen in a while. It was peaceful. Something which was a rare occurrence during war time. She had hoped when the war ended she would find someone like her brother did. He had Claire before the war, and was able to see her after. Blair hoped she could find someone who loved her as much as Claire and Frank loved each other. The sun began to set as Blair realized she should probably head back to the bed and breakfast before Frank would get worried and send out a search party. Frank had protected her from what he could, and what he couldn't he made sure he did his best. Blair knew it was hard on her brother to bring her on their honeymoon/holiday, she also knew that he didn't want to leave her alone in the house by herself.

Nearly a week had passed since they arrived in the Scotland Highlands. Blair had done a few things with her brother and Claire but mostly left them to themselves to enjoy each other and she imagined they did just that. It was late one day when Frank had found the minster and talked to him about their family ancestors. She had made an early exit as she wanted to get to looking at some of the plants that she had found over the past week. Blair could see a storm coming as well and didn't want to get caught in it. As she headed back to the bed and breakfast she saw the same figure that she saw a few other places around Inverness. Gathering what courage she had she walked over to the man.

"Excuse me" Blair said as she stood by the man and he then suddenly turned and vanished. Blair stood there a moment stunned at what just happened. Did she just see a ghost? "What was that" she then shook her head and walked a little faster back till she was in the safety of her room. Where she stood in the bathroom and poured some water over her face. "It's probably someone playing something, after all Halloween is soon"

"Blair" Claire said through the door "Would you like me to brush your hair?"

"That would be lovely" Blair said as she came out of her bathroom and saw Claire there.

"Let's go back to Frank and I room my brush is in there" Claire said as they headed through the door that connected their rooms and Blair sat in a chair in front of the window as Claire started to brush her hair.

While Claire had dark brown hair, Blair had golden brown which shimmered a little red in the sun. Blair often compared herself to Claire to figure out why not many men she knew were interested. She and Claire were the same height, but Blair had more curves to her body and wasn't as thin. Blair had green eyes while Claire had blue. Claire's hair was shorter while Blair had hair down to almost her waist.

"I just love your hair" Claire said softly as the storm picked up.

"Thank you, though I have thought about cutting it" Blair said.

"Why, I love the way it is" Claire said as Blair turned her head towards the window.

There he was again looking into the window. Blair couldn't believe it, the man she saw all over was now looking in the window. When she was about to say something a flash of lightening happened and he vanished.

"Is something the matter love" Claire said and Blair turned her gaze from the window.

"No, nothing" Blair said and then closed her eyes trying to take her mind of the man she saw everywhere.


	2. Storms

Chp 2

Storms

* * *

Darkness. Soon everything was dark. Blair stiffens when the lights all went out and darkness crept into the room.

"It's alright Blair, I will start lighting the candles" Claire said as she walked out of the bathroom they were in and Blair followed her. "Her love you start over there, soon it will be bright in here"

Blair had a slight fear of the darkness, usually bad things happened to her when it was dark and she tended to stay away and always kept one light on. Blair was lighting candles when she heard the door open and saw Frank walk with a serious look on his face as he went to the window and looked out of it.

"Frank, we were hoping to have the whole place lite up by the time you got back" Claire said and then looked at Blair. "Darling what's the matter?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Blair said as Claire set down the matches.

"I'm not really sure that I haven't" Frank said as Blair walked over and got his coat, and they were sitting in chairs in front of the fire place. "When he pushed past me, he was close enough I should have felt him brush my sleeve as he passed, but I didn't, and then I turned around to say something and he's gone" he snapped his fingers "Just vanished, and then I got a chill down my spine."

"Did you have many Scots in your charge in the war?" Frank asked Claire and Blair saw where this was going.

"I shall leave you both alone, goodnight" Blair said and kissed Frank's cheek then Claire's and headed back to her room to light some candles.

Blair decided to head to bed after since there wasn't much to do and she was not going to go next door when she expected that they would be undressing each other soon.

_"Hello?" Blair said as she walked through the woods "Claire! Are you here? Frank?" she moved some brush around and saw Claire's back and smiled as she ran forward to see Frank in a redcoat._

_"Another one of you I see" he said._

_"You're not Frank" Claire said and turned and grabbed Blair's hand and took off running._

"Sweetheart, time to get up" a voice stirred Blair out of her sleep "Come on get dressed"

"Frank" Blair said sleepily and saw her brother standing there "What's going on"

"We are going to go and watch some druids" Frank said.

"Oh okay" Blair said and rolled back over.

"Blair" Claire said with a laugh and shook her "Get up or we will be late"

"Okay I'm getting up" Blair said and pulled the covers back and realized she was still dressed "Guess I am already to go"

"Come on love" Claire said as they headed out of the bed and breakfast and into the car.

"Where are we going" Blair asked with a yawn.

"A hill just outside of town, I think you will love it Blair" Frank said with a smile as they drove a short distant and soon they were out of the car walking in the dark woods. "Did you know these stones were carried here from Africa, by a race of Celtic Giants"

"I wasn't aware the Celts make a lot of trips to Africa" Claire said.

"I sincerely doubt they did" Blair said as the walked in the woods and she smiled as Claire and Frank held hand fondly.

"Only the giant ones" Frank said with a smile.

"Is that Inverness?" Claire said and pointed to the lights in the distant.

"Yes it must be" Frank said.

"Looks beautiful" Blair said and they all heard a noise. "Someone is coming" Soon the three of them were crouched down in the grass and watched as women poured out of the woods.

They were dressed in white holding topless funnel like containers that looked to hold candles. A shiver went down Blair's spin as they bowed and started to move gracefully across the landscape between the stones. Blair ignored what Frank and Claire were saying as they raised the candles up and Blair felt as if she was being pulled towards them as they started doing circles on the hill. The danced continued with the women spinning around and then dipping the candles as their white dresses flowed behind them. Blair noticed the sun rising cast a shadow on the large stone and it made the dance feel as if an ancient power was being drawn into the stone. As soon as it started it stopped when they all raised their candles to the stone and then blew out their candles. Blair remained slightly memorized as the women were leaving.

"That was wonderful Frank" Blair said as they were left alone with the stones and walked up towards them.

Frank walked up to the center stoned and touched it as Blair looked around them. Soon Frank gently grabbed Blair's arm and called to Claire and they hide behind a stone as a young women came and looked around and picked up a small white ribbon and then sat on a fallen tree root and looked over the landscape. They all took off and Blair took one last look and followed them to the car.

As they sat in Frank and Claire's room Blair was standing near the window looking out at Inverness with a smile. This little town certainly had a lot ot offer in stories and legends. Blair thought back on to the man she kept seeing around and wondered if it was real or just her imagination running wild.

"You coming Blair?" Claire said as the door closed.

"Coming where?" Blair said.

"Back to the stones so I can pick that flower I can't find" Claire said. "Frank went to meet with the reverend"

"Oh yes I did like it there" Blair said as they both headed out and Blair grabbed a black like Claire and they headed back to the site.

As they reached the sight Blair looked around the stones as Claire went to the flowers and Blair soon followed after and looked down.

"It's very pretty" Blair said as Claire pulled out a handkerchiefs and Blair went down and picked the flower giving it to her just as the wind started to blow. "What's that?"

She and Claire got up and and they both looked at the large stone in the middle that seemed to be the source of the wind and noise. Blair reached out just as Claire did and suddenly Blair couldn't breathe, the air had been taken from her as she felt like she was falling. Blair suddenly opened her eyes and found herself and Claire lying next to each other on the ground.

"What happened?" Blair said as Claire took off running leaving her blanket behind and Blair took off after her clutching her blanket close.

They ran to where the car was but saw no road and no fence. There was nothing but field, and it confused them both. Claire took off into the woods with Blair following her close behind so they wouldn't get separated. Claire trudged forward as Blair followed ducking under trees till they came to a clearing and heard a shot. Blair had no idea what was going on, it looked like redcoats and Blair heard what appeared to be Gaelic that she heard in town. Claire took off running and fell down a small hill leaving Blair, alone. Blair ran in the direction that she last saw Claire and found her and caught up as they ran through the woods to escape the men that were now following them. After being shot at again Blair ran a little fast till they ran down a bank and came towards a river and Blair couldn't believe it, it was Frank dressed in a redcoat. Both stared at him for a moment.

"Frank?" Claire said "What the devil are you doing" he then stood up and Claire put an arm in front of Blair who was behind her "You're not Frank"

"No madam I'm not" he said.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Claire questioned and took a step back as Blair did all the while standing in front of her.

"I am Jonathan Randall Esquire, Captain of his Majesty 8th Dragoon at your service" He said and Claire pushed Blair a little and they took off running with him running behind, which they didn't get vry far before a sword blocked them off. "Who are you?"

"My husband is expecting me" Claire said as she held on to Blair trying to keep him away from her "He'll come looking for me if I'm not back in 10 minutes.

"Your husband what's his name" Randall said and when Claire didn't answer she grabbed her hard and pulled her down more on his sword "What is his name?"

"Frank" Claire said as Randall starred at her.

"Frank what?" Randall said.

"Frank Beauchamp, he's a teacher" Claire said and then Randall smiled

"Oh Mrs. Beauchamp a teacher's wife" Randall said "You must take me the fool, you must take well advise to tell me exactly who you both are and why you are here" Claire then fought against him "Madam you will find my patience if not infinite"

"Get off of me you bastard" Claire said and spit in his face.

"The speech of a lady the language of a whore" Randall said and turned Claire around.

"Stop it!" Blair called out and flew at Randall who punched her in the face knocking her down stunning her.

"I will have my way with you after this whore" he said and ripped Claire's dress only to have a man jump down on Randall getting him away from Claire who stood there shocked.

He held out his hand to Blair and helped her up and then heard shouting held on to Blair and put his hand out to Claire.

"Druid" he said.

"What" Claire said as she starred at him.

"Druid" he replied again with more urgency in his voice as Claire took his hand and then dragged them through the woods.

"Where are we going" Claire said as they hide behind a tree and Claire started to call out and then guy knocked her out as Blair remained quiet.

She figured if this man wanted to hurt them he would have left Randall have his way with them. Blair helped him carry Claire through the woods to a black horse. Blair had always loved horses and when they approached Blair held out her hand and the horse smelt it and touched her hand. The man was looking at her for a moment before putting Claire on the horse and holding out his hand. Blair looked and didn't know if the horse could carry them all. Claire was much lighter than Blair and she didn't mind walking if she had to.

"Druid" he said and moved his hand and she grabbed it and he pulled her up behind him with ease.

"Thank you" Blair said and he nodded to her as he moved the horse forward.

Blair wrapped her arms around his waist not wanting to fall off the backside of a horse; she felt very awkward since she had never actually touched a man besides her brother. The man also didn't smell the nicest but she wasn't going to complain in fear that his goodwill would end and he would give them abck to the redcoats. It sent nervous chills in her as they road down the road to what seemed to be a small cabin when Blair noticed how cold she was.

Blair noticed Claire was awake by the time they reached the cabin and were pushed inside to see a group of men looking at them now. Blair took a step behind Claire as she looked around as they talked in a language they couldn't understand. Blair looked around and saw a man sitting by the fire as his head turned to them, he looked injuried and Blair could see the pain on his face. One man sitting down stood up and walked over to them and pushed them by the fire.

"Let's have a look at you now lassies" he said.

"I trust you are able to see us now" Claire said staring at him.

"What's your name" he asked quietly.

"Claire, Claire Beauchamp" Claire said and the man turned towards Blair.

"And you lass?" he asked.

"Her name is Blair Beauchamp, shes my sister in law" Claire said as Blair grew increasing uncomfortable and silent in the presence of all these strange men.

"Claire and Blair Beauchamp" he said.

"That's right, and just what the hell…" Claire started.

"You said you found them" he said to the man that saved them.

"Aye, they were both having words with the Captain of Dragoon," he said "From who we are acquainted, there seem to be question whether the lady was or was not an oul."

"What was the lady's position in this discussion" the other said as he looked at Claire.

"I am not" Claire said.

"We could put her to the test" another said and they all smiled.

"I don't hold with rape" the previous one said and his look made the men stop smiling. "You're not our type anyway."

"Dougal, I have no idea what she might be or who but I will steak my best shot she is no ahoul" the man who recused them said. "Neither of them"

"Well puzzle it later" Dougal said as he turned and headed back to the fire and sat down across from the guy sitting down. "We've got a good distance to go to night and we must do something about Jamie first"

Blair looked around and then at Claire and then looked back at the guy who was in apparent pain. Blair was unsure about the men she was surrounded by, however since none of them have tried to harm either of them in any way she thought it was the safest to remain with them.

"You cannot ride with that can you lad" Dougal said to Jamie.

"Hurts when I sit still, I cannot manage a horse" Jamie said.

"Well won't mean to leave him behind" Dougal said as he stood up.

"There's no help for it then, I will have to force the joint back" another man said.

Blair looked at Claire and then back towards Jamie, and decided before they did anything to speak up.

"Stop you will break his arm" Blair said and everyone stared at her as she moved forward only to have knives pointed at her.

"Stand aside at once" Claire said "If you do it like that, you have to get the bone in the upper back into the correct position before it slips back into joint"

"If you do it any other way, you will break it" Blair said.

"Blair hold his shoulder" Claire said and Blair walked to the side of Jamie and rested her hand on the top of the bone "Hold him steady" and the men around him held him steady. Claire then pulled and twisted his arm making noises "This is the worst part" she then pulled it forward as Blair helped put the bone back into place.

"Thank ye, it doesn't hurt anymore" Jamie said as Claire kept his arm in place.

"It will" Blair said as Claire let go of the arm and Blair held on to it.

"It will be tender for about a week, you need a sling." Claire said and looked around "You fetch me a long piece of cloth or a belt."

"Fetch me she says" as he let out a little laugh and looked at Dougal "You hear that lads"

"Give her your belt" Dougal said and his face fell and he then gave his belt to Claire.

"Taking a guess you have done this before" Jamie said to them both.

"I'm a nurse" Claire said and Jamie looked down for a moment "Not a wet nurse"

Blair held in a soft laugh as Claire handed her the belt and Blair carefully wrapped it around his shoulder keeping his arm in place.

"You mustent move the joint for 2 or 3 days, and when you begin to use it again, very slowly at first, stop at once if it hurts" Claire said as she adjusted the belt on the back and Blair tightened it "Use warm compresses on it daily "Alright how does that feel"

"Better thank ye" Jamie said and Claire nodded as Blair just smile.

"Can you ride?" Dougal said and Jamie nodded and then he threw a blanket at him "Good we're leaving"

Soon they headed out and Blair realized it was dark and raining and almost ran into Claire as she stopped.

"Where it is? Where's the city" Claire asked looking out in the darkness. "It should be visible from here"

"Inverness? You're looking straight at it" Jamie said and walked away to his horse.

"Claire there are no lights" Blair whispered as she heard movement behind them.

"Get yourself up" Dougal said getting his jacket on and tugged Blair along, "You will be riding with Jamie and you will be riding with me" Dougal then turned to Blair as they stopped in front of Jamie's horse "You be sure to stay close to the rest of us and if you try anything else I shall slit both your throats, do you understand me?" both Claire and Blair nodded as Dougal turned to Blair "Give me your foot" He then hoisted her up on Jamie's horse and then walked away with Claire behind him and got on his.

Blair started to shiver lightly because of the rain but put it to the back of her thoughts as she took the reins from underneath her and in front where Jamie could grab them.

"What are you doing" Blair asked softly as she felt Jamie moving behind him.

"Getting my parfleece to cover you, your shivering" Jamie said.

"I'm alright" Blair said "I will be fine"

"Your shaking so hard its making my teeth raddle" Jamie said and then Blair noticed he was having a hard time and helped him pull the blanket over them both. "It will keep us both warm"

"Thank you" Blair said as she moved it around front where she grabbed it and heard Jamie make a sound like he was in pain "Did I hurt you? I am so sorry"

"It's alright lass I am fine" Jamie said as he moved his hand across Blair underneath the blanket to grab the reins "Don't need you freezing before sun up"

"Riding all night?" Blair asked as the horse started to move forward.

"Aye" Jamie said as he felt her shivering lessen slightly.

As Blair sat on the horse she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to her and Claire. They were obviously not in the 20th century anymore, but were still in Scotland. This thought both terrified and excited her. As they rode she felt Jamie's chest again her back and his arm that they had held together with a belt from keep moving. She was surprised at how well he managed with just his left arm as they rode. Blair kept trying to keep sleep at bay when they rode because she didn't trust them completely yet.

"Lass, sleep your head keeps snapping up like that it is likely to come off" Jamie said as she saw Blair jerk away again "I won't let you fall off"

"I couldn't you are probably just as tired" Blair replied as she held on to the blanket that was around them. "I can manage"

"It's alright lassie" Jamie said as he noticed Blair was fighting a losing battle with sleep "Sleep it will be alright, I have done this many times, besides every now and then a slight pain keep me awake"

"I'm sorry" Blair said when the horse jostled and she knocked into his shoulder.

"It's alright, get some sleep, maybe it won't be raining in the morning" Jamie said and then noticed that Blair had actually already fallen asleep and he saw her head sway slightly side to side as the horse kept moving. The sight brought a small smile to his face.


	3. Of Men and Horses

Chp 3

Of Men and Horses

* * *

**Author Note**!

Alright,

Something's don't bug me as much but when people decide that the choices I make are not as original as they should be, it pisses me off.

I named my character Blair because it is from a Scottish surname derived from Gaelic _blar_ which means plain, field or even battlefield. Not because it was close to Claire did not even think of it when I chose it. Secondly yes they would have brought someone else on the honeymoon if it was necessary and I won't say what because it would spoil what I have planned for later chapters. Seriously it's a story, a fan-fiction if you got a problem with it DON'T READ IT, it's simple really.

Now I would like to thank NightCraver, candyish12345, Ellen Fitzwilliam Brandybuck, Demona Evernight, Supernatural all day every day, Cathleen, Shibien11, ambs-v, AngiLOVE3, SavannahRenae, duchess123, Jenn and every guest that has reviewed and helped with constructive criticism. I would like to thank you for reading and enjoying my story.

Now, we can continued on, since I have finished my slight rant. I will repeat however, you got a problem with the story content on any level, don't read it if you don't like it. And I apologize to the people who enjoy this story, bout this rant but it was something I had to say or in this case type.

Thanks, now back to your regular scheduled Outlander fan-fiction. I do hope you enjoy. And I apologize to the people who enjoy this story.

**Author Note End :)**

**Added note:**I fixed Claire's Rooservelt line, I do apologize it was around 11 at night when I did it.

* * *

A gently swaying had lulled Blair to sleep hours ago. Her mind woke up, before her body did. As Blair opened her eyes, she heard a small chuckle and fully opened her eyes to see someone's neck.

"And the lass awakens" Jamie said and say Blair's eyes widen in surprise when she realized that she had leaned back and rested against Jamie as she slept "Didn't mean to straddle ya lass"

"Oh I'm so sorry" Blair said as she sat up and felt Jamie chuckle and realized they were still wrapped in the blanket. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's quiet alright you looked like you could use it" Jamie said as he felt Blair readjust the blanket.

"Did you manage to get any sleep all night" Blair said as she noticed the light beginning to creep over the trees.

"A wee bit" Jamie said "I will be fine lass, no need to worry"

"Okay" Blair said as she decided to remain looking at the scenery around them.

"You are not as… assertive as the other" Jamie said as he noticed for most the journey she remained quiet and observant.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you" Blair said as they rode faster to make up sometime lost by the rain.

"You haven't" Jamie said as they rode towards a large rock.

"That's an oddly shaped rock" Blair said quietly to herself and noticed that Dougal stopped with Claire talking about something and Jamie rode closer.

They had started to talk in Gaelic, what Blair assumed and she just sat there looking back and forth at Claire and Dougal before they stopped and Dougal looked at Claire and then Blair.

"Now you will be telling me how you know about an ambush up ahead" Dougal said to Claire while looking at Blair.

"I don't know" Blair said.

"I heard the redcoats use cock-tail…." Claire said.

"Where did you hear" Dougal replied as he gripped Claire's arm a little.

"In the village" Claire said and suddenly Blair was knocked off Jamie's horse and Claire was knocked off of Dougal and they rolled down a small bank.

Blair slide across a rock cutting her leg as the gunfire started and held in a small gasp of pain. Blair looked around and felt Claire grab her hand before taking off running back down the road dragging Blair behind her.

"Claire what's going on" Blair said as they ran "How'd did you know?"

"Frank told me when we were driving in the car" Claire said "We have to get back to Inverness"

"Do you even know where you are going" Blair said as they ran faster and soon ended up next to a stream, "I don't think it was wise Claire"

"Shh Blair we have to get back" Claire said and looked behind them before she let go of Blair hand and they walked along the river and climbed up a small bank only to see Jamie ridding in front of them on his horse.

"Lost your way" Jamie said as he stopped the horse in front of them and got off.

"Hope you haven't been misusing that shoulder" Claire said as she stepped back and Blair noticed it was all bloody and went to step forward but Claire stopped her.

"But he's hurt" Blair said as she looked at Jamie's blood covered face and his white shirt stained red.

"This blood not even my blood" Jamie said "Not much of it anyway" Blair walked over to Jamie to make sure just as Claire tried to run and Jamie grabbed Blair around the waist and held his sword out to block Claire. "Dougal and the others will be waiting, further up the stream, we should go"

"I'm not going with you" Claire said "Come on Blair."

"Oh yes you are" Jamie said as he kept his hold on Blair "Blair is" as he raised his sword to Claire.

"What you going to cut my throat if I don't?" Claire said.

"Why no, but you don't look that heavy, now if you want to walk I will pick you up and throw you over my shoulder" Jamie said as he let go of Blair and grabbed on to Claire "You want me to do that"

"No" Claire said as she ripped her arm out from Jamie's.

"Well then, I suppose that means you're coming with me" Jamie said as he pulled Claire towards the horse before letting go. "Blair" he then put his sword away and noticed her standing there "Don't make me throw you over my shoulder."

"I'm not as light as Claire so I doubt it" Blair said and Jamie got close.

"Want me to do that" Jamie said and Blair looked down "Did not think so" he then gently pushed Blair towards his horse his hand lingered on her back a moment longer before he let her go.

For some reason when he said that Blair had to look down to keep from blushing ad un-lady like thoughts entered her mind. The three of them were on the horse, they soon rejoined the others and Claire stayed with Jamie and Dougal pulled Blair up on his horse. They were riding into the night, in silence, because Dougal scared Blair. She didn't know what to stay and would much rather keep to herself to not make the leader mad. Her body was stiff as a board as she tried to stay as far from him as she could on the horse.

"I'm not going to hurt you lass" Dougal said and felt Blair jump slightly as his voice since it startled her.

"I know" Blair said quietly and winced slightly as a tree branch knocked into her cut leg that she had forgotten about till that moment.

"Stop!" Claire yelled and Blair quickly turned her head "Help he's going over"

Blair saw Jamie fall off the horse and Dougal let her jump off as she ran over and other came and helped them rest him against a tree. Blair checked his breathing as Claire untied the top of his shirt.

"Gunshot wound idiot could have said something" Claire said "It's a clean exit"

"He has no fever" Blair said as she rested her hand on his forehead "I think he passed out from blood loss"

"Probably, the shot went right through probably even the muscle" Claire said "It will need to be disinfected, before I can dress it properly"

"Disinfect" Murtagh said with question in his voice.

"Umm, cleaned of dirt" Blair said as she moved her hand from Jamie's head.

"To protect it from germs" Claire said and everyone looked at her strangely "Just get me some iodine," more strange looks "Methylate?" and everyone looked at each other.

"She means alcohol" Blair said and a realization passed them all and soon a bottle was passed to her and she gave it to Claire who poured it on and Jamie immediately sat up "Easy"

"Welcome back" Claire said.

"I'm alright, just a wee bit dizzy" Jamie said as Blair pushed his back to the ground to keep him from getting up.

"You're not alright" Claire said as she moved his shirt again to look at the wound. "Couldn't you tell how bad you were bleeding? You're lucky you're not dead"

"Claire" Blair said "That's enough" this earned a look from Claire that Blair ignored "Yelling at him isn't going to bandage his wounds"

"Alright I need a sterile bandage and some clean cloth" Claire said to the men and Blair rolled her eyes before looking at the bottom of her skirt and ripping off a section and handing it to her. "Jesus H Roosevelt Christ"

"Claire" Blair said as Claire poured the alcohol on it and Blair took the bandage "Must you talk like that" she then turned to Jamie "Sorry it will hurt" she then put it on his wound and his eyes opened in pain "Lift him up please" Murtagh then helped Claire lift him and Blair reached over and began to tie the piece of her skirt around giving it to Claire who was trying to tie it.

"Come on you goddamn bloody bastard" Claire said angrily as it got stuck.

"I never heard a women use such language in my life" Dougal said.

"Your husband should tan your hid" Angus said and took a drink.

"As Saint Paul said.,.." Rupert said.

"You can mind your own business and so can Saint Paul" Claire said sharply.

"Claire!" Blair said in shock as Claire took over tying the bandage.

"If you even think of moving when I'm tying this bandage I will bloody throttle you" Claire said.

"Ah a threat it is, and after I shared my drink with you" Jamie said.

"We have 50 miles to go yet" Dougal said "5 hours at least if not 7, we will stay long enough for you to stop the bleeding and dress his wound." He then walked away as Claire stopped tying and got up to go after him.

"I'm sorry" Blair said as she finished a bit gentler tying his bandage "is it too tight?"

"No lass its fine" Jamie said "I should be good enough to ride."

Blair had ended up with Jamie again as Dougal had taken Claire as she went after him. The blanket was once again around Blair's shoulder as they rode through the night. Blair didn't sleep a wink making sure that Jamie didn't fall off his horse again. She couldn't understand why, but she as drawn to him and didn't know why.

"How's your leg lass" Jamie said bringing Blair out of her own little world.

"Excuse me?" Blair replied.

"Ye leg" Jamie said "I noticed it when you ripped ya skirt"

"Its fine, nothing but a scratch" Blair replied and a silence came between them. "Jamie"

"Yes" Jamie answered.

"Where are we going?" Blair asked.

"Castle Leoch" Jamie said "The clan of the MacKenzie's"

"Oh" Blair replied as she started to gently pet the black fur of the horse with one hand as the other held on to the blanket.

"You will be fine Blair, as long as ye with me" Jamie said.

"What if I'm not with you all the time" Blair said.

"You will still be safe" Jamie said and moved his hand against Blair's side to move the horse to the right.

Sometime during the night Blair had lost the battle with staying awake and fallen asleep. Jamie didn't have the heart to wake Blair and decided to let her rest. Soon his eyes were begging to drop and he knew his horse would follow the others and thought what harm could a small nap be, and he was out soon after. Sun had aroused Jamie from his sleep and the smell of rain, he opened his eyes and noticed his head had dropped down on Blair's shoulder and his nose was in her golden brown hair. Jamie took a deep breath of the smell of her hair before sitting up straight and noticing they were getting closer to Castle Leoch.

"Blair" Jamie said as he nudged Blair gently "We are here, Castle Leoch"

Blair's head went up slowly as she saw in the distance a stone castle. Blair rubbed her eyes with her free hand and took in the sight before her. Soon they entered the courtyard, and Claire went over to Blair after Dougal helped her down. Murtagh walked over to Blair and Jamie and helped Blair down.

"Thank you" Blair said as he smiled at her and then saw Claire standing close and looked around the courtyard. Blair hadn't paid much attention to what everyone was saying but was taking in everything around her and looked up and saw a man looking down at them both.

"Rupert my dear how good to see you" A women's voice said taking Blair out of her observations, and she hugged him "You wouldn't be needing breakfast I reckon? Plenty in the kitchen, away and feed yourselves" she then turned to Murtagh "Murtagh you look and smell, like a rat that's been dragged through shit"

"Gives us a kiss then" Murtagh said and headed for her and kissed her cheek causing Blair to let out a small laugh as Murtagh left and the women noticed them "And what do we have here?" she walked over to them.

"Claire and Blair Beauchamp" Jamie said "Mistress Fitz, Murtagh found them, and Dougal said to bring them along with us that all"

"That's' all…well Claire and Blair" Mrs. Fitz said. "Well come with me I will find you something to eat and something to wear that's a bit more…well a bit more"

"Well what about him" Claire said

"I can fend for myself" Jamie said as he put a pack over his left shoulder.

"No you can't" Blair said "You're still hurt"

"He was shot yesterday" Claire said

"I'll be fine" Jamie said and started to walk away.

"No you won't" Claire said "I bandaged his shoulder, but we weren't able to clean and dress it properly"

"It could get red and inflamed if we don't tend to it soon" Blair said "We don't need him to get with fever and swelling"

"Oh aye" Mrs. Fitz said "I find what you need"

"I know how to do it" Blair said.

"Jamie, you heard the lady you need tending this way" Mrs. Fitz said and all three of them followed her down the hall and too a room where Jamie was sitting. "Here you are garlic and witch-hazel to boil the rocks, I also brought cherry bark for the pain"

"Thank you" Blair said as she stirred the pot and Claire stood by the door.

"Call Lute if you need anything else" Mrs. Fitz said and walked to the door with Claire.

"Thank you Mrs. Fitzgibbons" Blair said.

"Everybody calls me Mrs. Fitz" she said "You may also" she added with a small smile "Now come, we will get you dressed" and they both left Blair to tend to Jamie.

"I'm sorry you have to tend to you Claire would have been better" Blair said as she took a cloth out of the water. They both discussed it and Claire wanted to get out of her wet clothes first and Claire told Blair she would be fine handling a through bullet wound.

"I suspect you know just as much if not more than Claire" Jamie said as he slightly tensed as Blair went to his back and began to clean off the blood and moved the blanket around him. Her hand froze for a moment seeing deep scars along his back "Redcoats, flogged me twice in a space of a week" Blair gently ran her hand on it but stopped and let her hand finger linger on them "Would have got it twice the same day I suspect, were afraid of killing me, there is no joy in flogging a dead man" she then took her hand off his back as he turned his head.

"Hard to imagine someone would do it for joy" Blair said as she held on to her cloth with the other hand.

"Randall if not joyed was very pleased with himself" Jamie said and Blair dropped the cloth, realizing in some way a relative of her did this too him.

"Sorry" Blair said as she put it in the pot and kneed in front of the fire and then looked at "It wasn't warm anymore, it has to be hot" she then turned her head to Jamie "Would it be alright to ask why you were flogged? If not you don't have to tell me, it's alright I don't want to be too nosey" Blair turned away a little flustered and heard Jamie laugh quietly.

"It's alright lass, the first time was from escaping Fort William, and the second was theft" Jamie said and Blair was looking at him again "Or at least that was the charge he read"

"I doubt it was true" Blair said "Were you in trouble? Is that why you escaped?" she then took the rag out of the pot and gently cleaned the blood from the bullet wound careful of his shoulder that was just moved back in about 3 days ago. His right shoulder was certainly taking a beating.

Jamie leaned back and smiled at Blair "They were holding me prisoner" and Blair smiled back.

"I figured as much" Blair said and Jamie leaned back forward before turning his head to her "For what?"

"I think it was obstruction" Jamie said.

"That doesn't sound like a good enough reason to hold you prisoner" Blair said as she moved back towards the fire and picked up a bandage before kneeling in front of Jamie and putting it over the bullet wound.

"Aye its whatever the English say it is" Jamie said and looked into Blair eyes as she worked on putting some herbs in his shoulder to help healing and turned his head to the fire "It was about four years ago now, they put a levy on all the land holders in the cape. So small parties of shoulder were collecting food, horses for transport, those such things alike. It was one day in October, Captain Randall, came along to our place. My father was away, gone to a funeral, I up in the fields when I heard shouting. I found two redcoats holding my sister, so I fought them off so she could run. But soon after Captain Randall came out of the house holding my sister with a gun to her. He wanted to send a message, this is what you get if you fight back against the English. So I was flogged in front of my sister. So she went with him so he wouldn't kill me, she thought he kill me, perhaps she was right. After that I can't remember what happened. And when I woke up I was thrusted up on a wagon full of chicken on my way to Fort William"

Blair had stopped with the bandaged on his should from her kneeling position and looked at Jamie "I'm so sorry Jamie, for what happened to you" Blair felt ashamed she shared blood with the man that hurt Jamie. He sounded like a monster and Blair hoped to never meet him again.

"Aye" Jamie said and looked at Blair as he took his eyes off the fire "Chicken make poor company" he then smiled and Blair let out a small laugh and stood up to tie the bandage around him. She moved to stand behind him to tie it and then moved towards the front again as Jamie tired to move his arm and winched in pain.

"Don't do that" Blair said and put her hand on his arm to stop him from moving it "Its still sore from the join being put back in and the bullet wound does nothing to help the matter" she then turned around and grabbed a larger bandage "I will have to tie the arm to your body to give it a chance to rest" she then kneeled back in front of Jamie before leaning forward and was almost between his legs as she wrapped it around him and moving his arm to keep it from moving as she started to tie the bandage around his waist.

"You're a kind women" Jamie said with a smile as Blair sat back on her legs "With a good touch" her hands froze for a moment and Jamie smiled at Blair who's face started to go a little red. "Your husband is a lucky man"

"I don't have a husband" Blair said as she finished the bandage and turned back towards the fire.

"Ah forgive me" Jamie said.

"Its fine, my brother would have scared any away" Blair said and Jamie then noticed a slight bruise stating to form on her face and she tried not to look at him.

"Is he alive?" Jamie said and Blair shook her head.

"No" Blair replied and held in small sob thinking what Frank must be going through.

"I'm sorry" Jamie said and went down to the floor and pulled Blair into a hug to prevent her from crying. "I didn't mean to bring it up"

"Its fine" Blair said and wiped her eyes "It just hard"

"Aye" Jamie said and took his arm and leaned back from Blair and brought his left hand up to her face and gently touched the bruise "I doubt he did this to ye"

"It was our mutual friend" Blair said and didn't miss the flash of anger in his face for a moment.

"Now it's time for me to look at the wound on ye leg" Jamie said with a smile "I might not be able to wrap it but I can clean it for ya"

"No Jamie its nothing to worry about" Blair said as Jamie motion her back to sit on her butt and he took his left arm and pulled her right leg into his lap as they sat on the floor. Blair moved her skirt so it didn't show Jamie anything she didn't want him to see.

"You took care of me let me take care of you" Jamie said and took the cloth out of the pot "It's the least I can do" he then started to clean the blood and dirt off of her leg "When did you get it I don't remember seeing it when Murtagh first brought you"

"I got it when I fell off the horse" Blair said quietly feeling Jamie's hand run over her leg wiping her wound.

"So it's my fault then" Jamie said with a frown on his face "I'm sorry lass"

"Oh no its mine, I didn't roll out of the way quick enough" Blair said and placed a hand over Jamie stopping it on her leg for a moment. Blair was looking at Jamie and noticed he was focused on her face. This made her blush and look away towards the fire, only to have his hand gently pull her face back to face it.

"No need to hid from me lass" Jamie said with a smile "I will take care of you as long as you're here"

"Jamie it's alright" Blair said "I rather not be a bother to anyone"

"You wouldn't be" Jamie said as he finished but left his hand on her leg to linger before Blair took back her leg and wrapped it gently and saw Jamie already standing and he held out his hand and pulled her up a little quicker than she thought causing her to fall into him slightly as she looked up at them their lips nearly touching before Blair pulled back.

"Sorry" Blair said and took a step back "I should probably go and find Mrs. Fitz and Claire, now that you are all bandaged." She turned to head out the door leaving Jamie standing there but his voice stopped him.

"Remember what I told you Blair, I will keep you safe while you are here, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you" Jamie said and took a step towards Blair who just smiled at him.

"I know" Blair said and then hurried out the door and shut it behind her before putting a hand over her racing heart. He had gotten too close, and rather than scare her, it excited her. Blair didn't know what to do anymore. Past experience told her to stay away, that she should have stayed at home alone with herself. She was safe there, her walls held firm and strong, however now, she wasn't so sure.


	4. Meetings

Chp 4

Meetings

* * *

Little note:

Thanks to everyone for your reviews and so glad you are enjoying this as much as I am :)

* * *

Blair was staring at the fire in her room as she lay awake in bed. She had some time before she had to meet Colin McKenzie and had thought a nap would do her good but she was wrong. Blair kept tossing and turning in bed trying to find some measure of comfort but it was ever out of her reach.

"Bloody hell," Blair said and sat up in bed and ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh "I think it was easier sleeping on a horse"

"You were rather comfortable on one," Jamie's voice came from her door letting a squeal out of Blair and she turned quickly grabbing the blanket and falling off of the bed on to the ground with a thud. "I didn't mean to frighten you"

"Well you certainly did a good job," Blair said as Jamie walked over and helped untie her from her blanket.

"You're not hurt are you?" Jamie said as he held Blair and gently moved her head to check for injuries.

"No I'm fine," Blair said with a smile "Couldn't sleep anyways."

"Maybe I can help with that," Jamie said with a smile and before Blair could answer his lips were on hers.

Blair let out a small gasp as Jamie wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. He pulled away and Blair pulled him back and they continued on their way. Jamie's hands traveled down Blair's back to grab on to her butt and pulled her tightly against him before he lifted her up and walked forwards to the bed. Blair stopped for a moment so Jamie started to remove her outer clothing's as he pushed up her skirt revealing her pale skin to him. Jamie started to kiss down her neck to her exposed breast and left a trail of tingling skin as he went further down.

"Blair! Mrs. Fitz is going to help you in some clothes and then you will see Mr. McKenzie after me" Claire said through the door and then opened it just as Blair sat up in bed. "You alright? Your face is a little red, are you getting sick from the cold?"

Blair rubbed her face and smoothed out her hair "No Claire I'm fine, just a dream." Blair could not believe she was having those dreams after only knowing the man for a few days.

"Was it a good dream?" Claire said and saw Blair's face get a shade darker and she laughed as Mrs. Fitz walked into the room and Claire left.

"Oh Blair you up and about," Mrs. Fitz said and Blair got out of bed "Alright off with ye clothes."

"Pardon?" Blair said and looked at Mrs. Fitz with a puzzled look.

"We have to get you in to some clothes, that have well more," Mrs. Fitz said and Blair nodded slowly and took in a deep breath and turned her back and slowly pulled the skirt she had over her head "Oh my."

Blair knew what she saw; she had 3 long scars running across her back. One was directly over her spin, the other went from left shoulder to right him and the third went across her shoulder blades. There were faint ones that were barely visible now, and had faded over time. Blair took a breath and removed her skirt leaving her naked and she had small scars that were almost gone, but when Blair turned around Mrs. Fitz held in a gasp. Blair had two scars on her chest, one directly in between her breasts and the other was on her left ribs.

"Oh, what happened," Mrs. Fitz said as she starred and Blair was feeling more uncomfortable the longer she starred.

"I would rather not say Mrs. Fitz," Blair said as saw her nod and started to dress her. "It's personal."

"Well I just thought you skin would be as smooth as Claire's'," Mrs. Fitz said and finished dressing Blair and her scars were once again hidden "There you go, now Colum will want to talk to you later, ye can look around until then or sleep"

"I would like to look around if that's okay," Blair said and Mrs. Fitz nodded.

"Someone will find you when its time," Mrs. Fitz said with a smile "And sorry about before, I didn't mean to over step my bounds."

Blair just nodded to Mrs. Fitz and then headed out of her room and down the corridor only to run into Dougal.

"I am terribly sorry wasn't looking where I was going," Blair said not looking up at Dougal.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Dougal said as he looked down at her.

"Honestly…I don't know really," Blair said and looked at Dougal but then looked away.

"Well Colum wants to talk to you Mistress," Dougal said and gently grabbed her arm.

"Oh okay," Blair said and allowed herself to be pulled away and led down a few corridors where Blair was sure she would get lost in this place without a doubt.

"Wait here, Colum will be here shortly," Dougal said and then left the door open her and Blair stood in what seemed to be Colum's office.

Blair noticed the fire going and the candles in the corners and the sunlight shining through the window. She notice papers on Colum's desk, but did not walk closer to it knowing they were probably private and not meant for her eyes. She noticed a chair near the fire in front of a table that held books with a tower of candles next to it and decided to sit and wait. She knew, she probably should have snooped around but she wouldn't have felt right doing it when so far these people welcomed her into their home and have not done anything to harm her. She sat quietly and looked around and saw he had some birds in cages and thought he wouldn't mind if she went and looked at them.

"Well aren't you two little beauties," Blair said with a smile and didn't hear footsteps coming her way.

"I see you have met new friends" Colum said behind her and Blair stood straight up and turned around "Sorry didn't mean to scare you"

"Oh, no you didn't," Blair said and watched Colum walk towards her and she noticed him walk with a limp and briefly looked down and saw his legs before looking back up at his face "I just didn't hear you come in"

"I welcome you Mistress to Castle Leoch, my name is Colum Campbell McKenzie," Colum said.

"Blair Beauchamp," Blair said and Colum nodded before heading to his desk.

"I know who you are Mistress," Colum said as he sat down behind his desk "I come to understand that one of Dougal's men rescued you from Jack Randall in a rather comprising situation"

"Yes sir," Blair said as she played with her hands.

"May I ask how you and your sister in law came to the situation," Colum said as he starred at her.

Blair took a moment and thought about what she was going to say "We were running through the woods, we came upon some redcoats and they started to shoot at it. We panicked and ran. We then came across Mr. Randall and he surprised us and then assaulted Claire," Blair looked down a moment then looking up "That's when Murtagh found us."

"I see," Colum said and nodded "And just what were you doing running through the woods?"

"In all honestly Mr. McKenzie, I don't remember," Blair said "The last few days have been a blur that has meshed together for me I am afraid."

"Well then, I think you could use some rest before dinner," Colum said and smiled at Blair "Gooday Mistress"

"Gooday Mr. McKenzie," Blair said with a smile and a nod and headed out of his room.

Blair had made a decision to skip diner and sleep, she was exhausted from the day and one meal wouldn't make or break her. Earlier the next morning Blair had gotten breakfast and apologized for her absence last night, since she had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Colum didn't seem to mind as he saw the dark circles underneath her eyes the day before and agreed today she looked more rested and relaxed. Blair had ventured outside of the castle walls and headed towards the horses, she had always found comfort in the quiet creatures. As she drew near she saw Jamie with his arm still bandaged had finished grooming a white horse.

"He's very pretty," Blair said as she leaned on the fence and saw Jamie look back at her. "Is he young?"

"Yes he is," Jamie said and stopped and looked at Blair "You know about horses?"

"Yes, when I was younger my brother would take me to see them all the time," Blair said and Jamie motion her over and she went under the fence and walked over to him "They are just so majestic and free."

"Aye, but they still must be broken," Jamie said as he watched Blair reach her hand out and the colt moved his nose to her hand before she started to pet him "He likes you."

"I don't know why," Blair said with a quiet laugh as the horse then started to nibble on her dress "Cheeky one isn't he?"

"Aye, Blair would you like to watch for a while?" Jamie said "Unless you have other plans to go about the castle"

"I fear I would get lost and would not find my way back if I explored the castle," Blair said and gave Jamie a small smile and her face flushed for a moment when she remembered her dream. "I would love to watch you…umm with the horses…..I'm just going to watch from over there" she then turned and heard Jamie chuckle as she went on the other side of the fence.

Blair leaned against the fence and watched him with the young colt on a long line. Even with his shoulder still resting against his body Blair could see the muscles underneath his shirt move as he control the colt effortlessly. Blair had to hide another blush coming up on her face as Jamie turned his head to her and gave her one of his smiles that was innocent enough but didn't leave innocent feelings in her.


	5. Rough Waters

Chp 5

Rough Waters

* * *

Author note: Wow I can say I didn't expect so many people to like this story :D but it makes me very very happy that you all do. I would like to thank everyone who reviews and reads, you are sharing my love for this story and I do have to say I get gitty when I'm writing it, lol. Also for those who actually read little author notes, this chapter is for you! Hope you like, love..whatever

~dark

ps. sorry for it being short been exhausted with work recently haven't had much sleep.

* * *

"Did you notice his back leg is slightly not moving as fast as the other," Blair said as she watched Jamie run the colt around.

"Aye, he had a small injury not too long ago...good eye Blair," Jamie said with a sideways smile and Blair tried not to blush. "You're very observant aren't you?"

"Slightly yes," Blair said as she turned around and the cover she had over her shoulders slightly fell and she didn't notice that the top part of one of her scars showed slightly and Jamie caught a quick glance before she pulled the cover back up and turned back to him and saw a slight frown on his face. "Is something the matter?"

"No, just moved my arm wrong," Jamie said with a smile "He pulled slightly harder and I wasn't paying attention is all. Nothing to worry about."

"If the wrappings are bothering you let me know" Blair said "Don't need it to cause you anymore pain."

"You do make a fine healer Blair," Jamie said "And gentle one at that."

"Thank you," Blair said and then noticed Claire walking over to them as Jamie turned his back to them and concentrated on the colt.

As Claire walked over she startled the colt and it almost ran into Jamie. Blair let out a sigh as she saw Claire was holding a basket. Shaking her head Blair made her leave and walked down the hill back to the castle. Blair was unsure of what to do and she didn't want to get lost.

"Colum would like a word with ye Mistress," Dougal said appearing seemly out of nowhere giving Blair a fright. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh no it's alright," Blair said and held a hand over her heart. "I just don't know where I am going, this place is rather large."

"Follow me," Dougal said and then headed to the castle and back to Colum's office. "Wait here."

Once again Blair found herself in Colum's office with a nervousness passing through her. She sat quietly in the chair as she heard footsteps and Colum walked through the door.

"Mistress Blair, good to see you again," Colum said as he walked to his desk and sat down "After speaking with Claire, she would like to arrange passage to Inverness on Saturday then onward to visit relatives."

"Yes, that is correct," Blair said with a nod.

"And where are these relatives?" Colum asked and Blair took a moment to think.

"France," Blair said with a nod "I just about forgotten myself, been so long."

"I see," Colum said "Well Gooday Mistress Blair."

"Good day Mr. McKenzie," Blair said and stood up from the chair and headed out of the office and down the corridor only to get lost and run into Claire. "Oh thank goodness, I keep getting lost in here."

"We need to talk," Claire said and grabbed on to Blair's arm and dragged her to Claire's room "What did you tell Colum."

"What do you mean Claire?" Blair said as she stared at Claire "I told him we were running through the woods when the redcoats found us,"

"Jesus H Roosevelt Christ," Claire said "Why did you tell him that, I told him we were traveling with a man servant."

"Well I'm sorry Claire I didn't know what to say," Blair said "I wasn't lying, I told him I don't remember how we got to the woods."

"They will never let us go," Claire said "We are prisoners here, I can feel it."

"Claire they have been nothing but kind to us, I just came from seeing Colum and he said we are leaving Saturday back to Inverness," Blair said "Why would he lie."

"I don't know," Claire said "You've messed everything up again."

"Excuse me," Blair said and Claire just glared at her "If you are referring to the honeymoon trip, I wanted to stay home, Frank was the one insisted that I go, you even agreed"

"I couldn't say no to him, even if it was weird to bring his sister along," Claire said and then turned from Blair.

"You blame me for this whole situation don't you," Blair said and Claire kept her back to Blair "You are." Blair then wanted to stomp her feet but she didn't "How is this my fault? You touched them first."

"Well it doesn't matter," Claire said "Would have been easier to deal with this on my own."

Blair to stop any un-lady like words coming out of her mouth brushed past Claire and stormed down the halls. She couldn't believe Claire, she thought everything was her fault. And then had the audacity to say it would have been better if she was here in this time by herself.

"I didn't want to go in the first place," Blair said as she picked up speed and hurried through the corridors before finding a way out of the castle and began walking towards the stables. She notice the sun was going down and hope they had finished for the night and Blair would be alone with her thoughts.

Blair, as she drew closer saw that no one was around but the same colt that was in the pen running around. Blair leaned against the fence and watched the white colt running around the smaller pen.

"Hey beautiful," Blair said as he moved his ears and walked over to Blair "Aren't you handsome."

"Thank you," Jamie said from behind Blair causing her to let out a small cry and almost jump out of her skin "I'm sorry Blair didn't mean to scare you."

"You're going to give me a fright one time and its going to kill me," Blair said holding her chest as her heart pounded wildly beneath it. "I thought no one would be here."

"Normally no, but I heard yelling and then saw you practically run from Claire's room," Jamie said "Thought I would check on you since you last told me you got lost easily around here. Couldn't have that could we?"

"Well yes that is true," Blair said and Jamie noticed the weary look on her face.

"Come," Jamie said and held out his hand and Blair grabbed it as he gently pulled her to the shelter next to the pen and sat down "What is troubling you?"

"I'm fine Jamie," Blair said quietly and looked to the hay that was stacked around them.

"No ye not," Jamie replied "I can tell, whatever you and Claire fought about is bothering you."

"It's alright, it's not like I didn't know already," Blair said and then she felt Jamie put his left hand on her right cheek and move her head so she had to look at him.

"No it's not," Jamie said "You've been kind enough to me; it's time I return the favor. Tell me Blair."

"It's my fault," Blair said softly and turned her eyes down to the ground even though Jamie still held her face gently and it sent warm chills through her body.

"What is?" Jamie said.

"Everything," Blair replied and closed her eyes "Would have been better if I never came."

"Well I don't know about that," Jamie said with a heart melting smile as Blair opened her eyes and looked at him. "I wouldn't have met you, and you helped saved my life. So I am grateful for that. You are good with horses. Kind, quiet, compassionate, gentle and strong. Perfect, for a healer. Blair don't let whatever Claire said upset you. A smile suits you better."

Blair just starred at Jamie not knowing what to say in reply, in truth she had no idea how to reply. No one had ever said that to her, not even Frank. He thought if he left Blair to her own devices she would break. She didn't know what this feeling towards Jamie was or why he could make her whole body tingle with just a single touch.

"Don't go quiet on me Blair," Jamie said with a slight chuckle.

"It's just no ever said those things to me," Blair replied honestly. "Thank you."

"No need," Jamie said as he rubbed his thumb on her cheek and Blair let out a smile "There we go."

Blair noticed that Jamie's eyes moved down from hers and settled on her lips, and she got more nervous since he didn't look away but gently pull Blair to him. Jamie's eyes moved up to look at Blair's and she could almost feel herself stop breathing. It had been a long time since someone wanted to touch her, or even think about kissing her.

Jamie had leaned forward with the intent. His lips were getting closer to Blair's who's breathing became uneven, but before their lips could meet a sound broke them apart again.

"Oh there you both are," Claire said with a smile "You're going to miss dinner Blair, I imagine you're hungry as well Jamie."

"Aye, as a horse," Jamie said and Blair gave him a smile before they both stood up and headed back towards the castle without so much as a comment about what almost happened.

For the first time in a good long while, Blair wanted to hurt someone and that someone was Claire. She didn't know what came over Blair but she wanted Jamie to kiss her. She wanted to feel his touch again and it was slightly unnerving and exhilarating all at the same time. The last time didn't end so well, but who's to say the past will repeat itself. Blair just hoped she would get another chance to try.


	6. Parting of Ways

Chp 6

Parting of Ways

* * *

Saturday was two days away and Blair had a feeling of depression settle in. Two days and she and Claire would be off back into Inverness. Blair still hasn't talked to Claire and she didn't mind one bit, she enjoyed the quiet time. Blair also noticed something, Claire was always being followed by one of the men that was with Dougal but she wasn't. Blair didn't know what this meant but relished in the small victory that they trusted her slightly more than Claire or the fact that she usually spent her time in the kitchens, stables or out picking herbs and flowers. Claire still made it known that she blamed Blair for everything thing.

Blair was getting changed in her room, when she heard footsteps outside and quickly fished tying her top together before there was a knock on the door. Blair walked over to the door and opened it to find Jamie standing there.

"Oh hello Jamie," Blair said with a soft smile "Can I help you?"

"Actually yes my arm is beginning to hurt against the bandage," Jamie said "And I figured since you did it before you could help again."

"Oh if it hurted you could have told me and I would have taken it off Jamie," Blair said and moved aside so Jamie walked into her room.

"I would have done it me self but I didn't want you to yell at me, hurts a man pride to be yelled at by a woman," Jamie said with a smile and Blair laughed as he sat down on the stool again.

"I'm afraid I am not that imitating, and I hardly ever yell," Blair said "I feel guilty after wards if I do." She then helped Jamie take off his shirt so she could get a look at the bullet wound and his shoulder again.

Blair also had a hard time keeping the blush she had down when he sat in front of her with no shirt. He was certainly a well fit man and it was something that made her insides tingle with desire and it bothered her a little. Blair ran her hand over his chest to remove the bandage as felt Jamie chuckle a little.

"What's so funny Jamie?" Blair asked as she leaned forward and pulled the bandaged from around his back.

"You, every time you look at me ye face goes red," Jamie said with a soft smile as Blair went redder in the face. "See."

"I'm sorry," Blair said as she turned her back and looked at the fire where she had some more things brewing to help take the slight redness away from his wound.

"I'm not," Jamie said and Blair turned towards him as she felt his hand resting on her cheek. "I think it's rather endearing, every time you blush, it suits you." His thumb gently stroked her cheek.

Blair adverted her eyes for a moment before Jamie brought her face to meet his eyes again. Blair noticed that Jamie was looking into her eyes and saw that they smiled when he did. Jamie leaned forward slightly so he was almost kissing Blair. Jamie could feel Blair's breathe on his and he made a decision. Blair's heart stopped for a moment, when he kissed her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Her mind was blank. When she remembered to breathe Jamie had pulled back from a short sweet kiss and gave her a smile which caused her face to light right up again.

"Your beautiful Blair, don't let anyone tell you different," Jamie said as he then let go of her face and her blush was still prevent on it. "Sorry if it was to forward."

"Oh um no….it was great just great….im going to stop talking now," Blair said and Jamie laughed as she turned to the pot and dipped her cloth in and took it out quickly to not burn herself. She then went between Jamie's legs and dabbed the cloth on his gunshot wound.

"I see I can take away your ability to talk as well," Jamie said in Blair's ear since she was very close to him. He then placed a hand on Blair's lower back and he moved it slowly against her back.

"Jamie," Blair started and turned her face to his and saw how close they were "I have to tell you something, Claire told me in two days we will be leaving to go back to Inverness." Guilt shot through Blair as she didn't know what was going on between her and Jamie, it frightened and excited her all at the same time.

"Do you want to go?" Jamie said "With Claire to Inverness?"

"I honestly don't know," Blair said as she looked into Jamie's eyes and saw them practically twinkle against the fire "I've grown accustomed to being here."

"Then don't go," Jamie said as he stared into her green eyes "You can make your own decisions."

"What if I make the wrong one?" Blair said quietly.

"It won't be, it will be yours," Jamie said "And from what I saw the other day, you will do fine on ye own, you are stronger than you think Blair." He then moved his hand from her back into her hair and plays with some of it.

"What if I stayed?" Blair said.

"I would be very happy," Jamie said and then leaned forward and captured Blair's lips again and then wrapped his other arm around Blair pulling her close.

Blair instead of being frozen responded and kissed Jamie back as both her hands rested on his chest keeping the slight distance between them. Blair had been kissed before but not like this, like someone really wanted to kiss her. Jamie's arms held on tight to her waist as his other ran through her hair keeping her close and in his arms. Blair hadn't felt anything like this in such a long time before fear would rear its head and cause her to run away panicked. However her mind and body weren't scared, she felt safe.

"Don't decide yet you still have time," Jamie said as he pulled back and released Blair. "Though I wouldn't mind ye staying around for a while longer."

"I don't think I would mind either," Blair said.

The rest of the day we uneventful for Blair and she liked it that way after the morning she had. She had conflicting feelings, and questions that would raise her alarm. Blair was out picking some herbs when she notice Claire was talking to a red headed woman. Something was not right about her; Blair just didn't trust her from looking at her. She had a sly smile and even more of a sly speech. Blair stayed back and slipped back into the castle after nodded to Rupert who was still following Claire around. Blair made her way around the castle before getting lost in some corridor.

"Oh for the love of….I will never find my way around here," Blair said and took a deep breathe "This place is so confusing."

"Lost Mistress," Dougal said coming from around the corner noticing her full basket.

"Yes, again as it were," Blair said and looked at Dougal, "Would you be able to help me find the kitchen?"

"Aye, follow me," Dougal said and left with Blair following.

"Ummm, Dougal, could I ask you a question?" Blair said as they turned another corner and Blair paid attention in hope of not getting lost later. Dougal turned his head back and Blair took it as a yes "Why are you having Claire followed? I mean you don't have to tell me if you do not wish I was simple curious since I haven't noticed anyone following me." Blair rambled for a moment longer before Dougal spoke.

"It's simple Mistress," Dougal said as they turned another corner and stopped then turned and looked at Blair. "You do not walk the halls like you've been here before; you are more nervous of your own shadow, you did not snoop in Colum's office. You Mistress Blair, have given me no reason to suspect you" Dougal then starred hard at Blair which made her drop her eyes and then look back at him "Unless you wish to have Angus or Rupert follow you."

"No thank you, they frighten me," Blair said.

"You are frighten a lot little lamb," Dougal said and then turned back around and Blair followed to the kitchen. "No one will hurt you here Mistress."

"Thank you Dougal, for showing me to the kitchens," Blair said and Dougal nodded before heading off.

The next day Blair was sitting alone in her room during the afternoon. She was thinking hard, on her decision. Would she go with Claire to Inverness, then back to the stones and to their own time; where memories haunted her and judged her every step. Or would she stay, in this Scotland, with these people knowing that the battles to come will cost many of them their lives. Blair knew the answer deep inside, she knew some would be disappointed, angry, but she had to make a choice for herself.

"You ready to go tomorrow?" Claire said as she walked into Blair's room "I see you have everything packed that you will need."

"Claire I'm not going," Blair said quietly.

"What?" Claire said.

"I said, I am not going with you tomorrow I will remain here," Blair said louder and looked at Claire "I have grown fond of this place. I like it here."

"No you're coming back with me otherwise what would I tell Frank?" Claire said as Blair could hear her voice starting to rise.

"You could tell him I'm happy, for the frist time in a good long while," Blair said "I don't care, I will not leave."

"Oh yes you will, there is nothing for you here," Claire said "It's your fault we are in this mess in the first place and you will tell Frank that you will head home sooner than you thought to deal with some problems you had acquired during our stay in Scotland." Claire then took a step towards Blair, "I will not have you behave like a child."

"I am not a child, I am adult that is fully capable of making my own decisions," Blair said as she stood up as well.

"What has gotten into you? You use to be so passive and quiet," Claire said "It's not like you at all."

"I feel safe here Claire, for the first time in a while," Blair said as she moved closer to Claire "Just go without me."

"No," Claire said and then looked at the stool and noticed bandages "This is about Jamie isn't it?"

"What no," Blair said "Why would you say that?"

"Those are what he was wearying the other day, it seems like you changed it recently enough," Claire said "He doesn't want you Blair, he's been pinning after me and I doubt he even noticed you. If he did he would just want to have sex with you then leave you for a pretty little thing. Stop this nonsense and your coming with me tomorrow."

"I will not be going!" Blair yelled which shocked Claire. "You are not my mother, or my father or my brother or my sister, you cannot tell me what to do, how to think and where to live."

"Exactly think of what Frank will do if I tell him his sister just disappeared," Claire said angrily and grabbed on to Blair "I am not dealing with that you are coming with me tomorrow and that's final."

"NO" Blair said loudly and ripped her hand from Claire's grasps only to have Claire slap her on the cheek.

"Serves you right for acting out," Claire said "Finish packing," She then left the room and shut the door as Blair just stood at the door.

Blair rose a hand to her cheek fore gently touching it and walking over to the fire and put some water on it, before dipping her rag in the cooled water and pressing it to her face. Claire had gone too far, Blair didn't care anymore. She was staying. She was happy here, safe. It was a feeling that Blair wanted to hold on to and not give up. Blair had spent most of her life on the front lines, caring for the wounded and lame. This was a chance for her to take care of herself, where no one knew who she was or what she went through. It was a clean slate. Blair had gotten a piece of paper and started to write Frank a letter. She knew Claire would probably get rid of it but she wanted to try to write something to him to tell him she was safe, and happy. To tell him not worry about her, she could take care of herself.

'Dear Frank,

I do not know if this letter will reach you but I hope it does. I want to let you know that I am okay, and safe. You needn't worry about me anymore dear brother. You don't have to take care of me anymore, I thank you so much for all that you did for me. I am proud to call you my brother. You taught me so much and helped me through even more. I know it was hard to take me on your honeymoon with Claire when you wanted to spend time alone with her. I could never understand the dynamic that you too have but I know it's true. Frank, there will not be a day that goes that I won't think of you; I hope you remember to think of me when you can.

For the first time in a good long while, I have found a sense of someone that I used to be and I fell in love with her again. I don't know how to explain this to you or if you will ever believe me, but it seems like I fell through time. It's lovely here, amazing even. It's so quiet at the moments at night when I look up and see the stars. Frank, I want you to enjoy your life with Claire, she does love you and I know you love her. I hope you can forgive me one day for being selfish and wanting to stay. I am sorry for any pain I have caused and probably will cause from this letter. I love you Frank Randall and nothing will change that not even time. I know nothing I say will make you understand I just hope in your heart you get it.

Have faith brother, I think this was mean to be and I do hope it was. With all my love that I possess in my heart.

Forever Yours,

Blair.'

Blair looked at the letter and smiled, she hope Frank would get it. She would sneak it into Claire's belongings and if it never saw Frank she knew that he would still understand she hoped. Blair carefully folded the letter up and sealed it before going to Claire's room. She quietly opened the door and saw that Claire was sleeping, since she was planning on leaving early. Blair quietly crept towards Claire's things and gently wrapped the letter in a small blanket that Blair knew would remain unused. It was the one they came with and Claire had kept it as a reminder of Frank since it smelt like him. Blair after placing the letter quickly snuck back out towards the door. She looked back at Claire one last time and then a deep breath and she left, she was leaving behind her old life, to start somewhere she felt something she hadn't felt in a long while.


	7. Flowers

Chp 7

Flowers

* * *

Author Note: Sigh, sometimes I think I'm getting too old for this shit. Alright, yet again for people who feel the need to message me and bitch I shall paraphrase Lafayette from True Blood 'You come up in to my house, read my stuff, you're going to like it, HOW I FUCKING MAKE IT' obviously not exactly what he said but you get the point. If you don't like it DON'T READ IT. I don't give a flying fart, everyone is entitled to an opinion and if it means you like/love my story right on, if not don't read it. Simple. Well at least I think it is. Oh and if anyone else has a problem with hurted, I know it's not a word I'm not stupid but Blair said it and I picture her saying that since she get distracted by Jamie, so shove off .

* * *

Blair woke up a warm feeling infiltrating her room. She knew it was morning by the light that was shining in from her window. Blair just laid in bed and looked out and watched a few birds fly past her window, and Blair just watched them carefully. Claire was leaving today, and Blair couldn't be happier. It was horrible she knew but she also knew she was more herself here than she was back where she belongs. Blair fought against the urge to stay in bed all day, but she knew she had to get up and at the very least say good bye to Claire.

Once outside Blair saw Mrs. Fitz giving Claire some food before Claire spotted Blair and a frown was on her face. Claire ignored Blair and got on the back of the wagon as Dougal walked up behind her.

"I see you decided to stay mistress," Dougal said as he watched Blair for a moment.

"Yes, Claire and I had differences of opinion," Blair said softly.

"Colum wishes to speak with you Mistress," Dougal said as they watched the carriage leave Castle Leoch. "Follow me." Blair nodded and followed Dougal through the hallways and came to a door "He is waiting for you in there Mistress."

"Thank you Dougal," Blair said and walked through the door and got a slightly uneasy feeling as she walked down the stairs and into what seemed like a dungeon but it had all sorts of medicine and it had a fire going.

"Mistress Blair," Colum said "I see that you have stayed while Mistress Claire had left."

"Yes, You all have been so nice, I was hoping I could repay you all somehow," Blair said.

"Well, I have seen your abilities to heal with our young Jamie and I thought you would be best suited to be the new healer for the McKenzie clan. Our old healer had died and we've been in need since. This was his old study." Colum said as Blair looked around "You will be staying here, I believe you can find most of what you need in the variety of jars and I hope you find his notes helpful."

"Thank you Mr. McKenzie," Blair said and noticed a window that looked outside.

"I will have your things brought down to make you more comfortable," Colum said as he started up the stairs and out the door.

Blair looked around the darken area and lit a few more candles to bring it back into the light. She saw a variety of jars and different holding areas for more jars. She opened a few different boxes and found more jars upon jars.

"Ground human bone…..well I certainly do not wish to know who that is," Blair said and put the jar back and picked up another "Essence of boar….what the devil," she then opened it and gaged "Bloody hell, that smells like piss," she then capped it and looked "It is piss. I rather not think how they got that either," Blair then looked through more jars and decided that some she was going to throw out since she didn't think she would ever feel the need of using them "I think a cleaning is in order."

Blair spent the better part of the rest of the day going through all the different ointments and unusual stuff in jars. She had decided that a good majority she would find and just make some new powders since she didn't trust how long or old the stuff was. Blair knew if Claire was still around that she would think of it as a prison, but Blair didn't think that. It was a way to help repay the McKenzie clan for everything that they have done to help her. Blair hoped Claire found her way back and made it back to Frank. Blair had finally found a sense of freedom and safety that she had missed.

Once outside Blair had a basket that was almost full with a variety of different plants and mushrooms. She was collecting them on the outskirts of the village. She was on her knees as she sat in the brush reaching through to get what she wanted.

"It's good to know you stayed," a voice said behind her and she startled herself and fell over dropping her basket "Oh I'm sorry Blair."

She looked up and saw it was Jamie and placed a hand over her heart "Must you do that," she then sat up and saw her basket in disarray and let out a sigh "You made me drop everything Jamie."

"I do apologize," Jamie said as Blair got back on her knees and then Jamie bent down to help Blair put things back in her basket. As she leaned forward she unknowingly gave Jamie a view of her chest and the scar that laid there. "Blair," she picked her head up and looked at him and he made a motion to his chest.

"Oh my," Blair gasped out and sat back on her butt "I am so sorry Jamie," her face lite up again bright read and Jamie just let out a laugh.

"Oh I certainly didn't mind lass," Jamie said with a smile and Blair just got redder. "Yes as I was saying before I'm happy you decided to stay, and which is why I was looking for you."

"You were looking for me?" Blair said as Jamie held out his hand and she took it as he pulled her up.

"Was wondering if you would like to take a ride with me," Jamie said and realized it could have sounded like something else "On a horse, I mean."

"I would love to," Blair said "Can I drop this off first?"

"Yes, I will meet you at the stables," Jamie said and smiled at Blair who nodded and took off back to her new room.

Soon Blair was with Jamie in the stable and he had helped her up on his black horse before getting on behind her and heading out. Blair didn't know where he was taking her and in all honestly she couldn't care less. Jamie had the horse at a gallop and Blair held on to the horse mane and saddle horn as they road. Jamie had his right hand holding the reins as his left arm that still hurt him was resting on Blair's leg as they rode. Blair didn't know if he did it on accident but she wasn't going to say something since she knew she would embarrass herself. Like when they were on their way to Castle Leoch and Blair realized they were all wearing kilts and it caused her face to go flush at that moment but was glad Jamie had taken a moment to sleep at the time. Thinking about that had still brought redness to her face which Jamie noticed this time.

"You alright Blair?" Jamie asked as he saw redness crept on her face.

"Just wonderful," Blair answered back as Jamie brought the horse down to a trot then a walk. "Where are we going?"

"You will see," Jamie said with that smile that turned Blair's inside into jelly.

Blair turned her head back towards the front and saw they were getting towards a clearing after passing through the woods. When they got closer Blair saw flowers everywhere, and they shades of color were numerous it still flowed like a river across the field.

"It's beautiful," Blair said and she slid off the horse before Jamie was able to get down.

"Aye, I had thought since Claire left you would be a little sad and thought this might cheer you up," Jamie said as he then slid of his horse. "I'm happy to see my assumption seems to be correct."

"Thank you Jamie this is wonderful," Blair said with a bright smile.

"Now that's what I like to see," Jamie said "I would have gotten you some but I didn't know if ye like any of them."

"I love almost every kind of flower Jamie," Blair said "They all are beautiful in their own way."

"I best to get to work then?" He said as he then started to pick one of each flower "So your new quarters feel more at home."

"I best help then," Blair said and bent down and started to pick flowers "Can't let you do all the work."

"I don't mind," Jamie replied. "If it brings a smile to ye face, I will gladly do it."

Blair just smiled at Jamie again and paused for a moment to watch Jamie picking the variety of flowers. Somehow Blair knew if she asked Jamie would do anything she asked. She didn't know whether she like this or if it frightened her. She was brought out of her thoughts as Jamie walked over to her holding a soft blue flower and smiled at her.

"I thought it would look good in your hair," Jamie said and then moved a piece of hair and put it in her braid. He then saw Blair blush again and smile "It's so easy to get you flustered." He then placed a quick kiss on Blair before turning back to picking some flowers. "I don't mind."

Blair couldn't response so all she did was pick up a flower and chuck it at him which just caused a deep chuckle to erupt from within him. Blair played with the flower in her hair and looked at Jamie as he finished picking a bunch of flowers and then turned to her with another of his heart melting smiles. She was okay, with everything and was excited to see where this, if she didn't mess it up, where it would go.


	8. Moonshine

Chp 8

Moonshine

* * *

Author Note: So sorry for the long time between the update, life took a crappy turn and I had a few things to deal with and still dealing with, and that took most of my time. But I got a chapter for you. Again sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Blair sat down on her bed as she looked out towards her supplies. She had acquired a great deal many things over the course of a few days. She had listened to the bard with Jamie about a story of the stones as well as made a special blend of some herbs to help Colum with his pain in his legs. She also saved Mrs. Fitz nephew from poison that he ingested thinking it was wood garlic but wasn't. Blair was proving to be very useful and she felt like she meant something again. Blair got up from her bed and walked over to her window and looked out of it. The day was turning out to be not very good with rain pouring down outside. Most of the people were stuck inside. Blair was one of the few, that had ventured outside earlier and she was still soaked to the bone. She had changed out of her wet clothes which were hanging by the fire. She was just in a plain white dress, till her clothes dried. She walked over to the fire again and moved her hair over her shoulder to dry it off some more when she heard a knock on her door.

"One moment please," Blair said and walked over to her bed and pulled a blanket off and wrapped it around her "Come in," The door opened quickly and Blair saw Jamie hurry in and shut the door and he was soaked to the bone as well. "Jamie you're soaked."

"Well yes, but that's not why I am here," Jamie said and pulled something from underneath his coat and held it in his hand. "I saw this in town, and I knew you were meant to have it," he then opened his hands to reveal a simply silver necklace that had a slight charm on the end.

"Jamie," Blair said as she looked at it "I can't accept that, it's too much."

"I won't take no for an answer," Jamie said and motioned for Blair to turn around "Allow me this," Blair gave in and turned as Jamie went and put the necklace on her and noticed another scar peeking through the top of the dress. "Blair if I ask you something will ye answer?"

"Yes," Blair said and turned around and looked at Jamie and saw his face focused on her. "What is it Jamie?"

"How did you get them?" Jamie said as he reached forward and put his hand behind her neck and traced the slightly end of one of her scars "I saw one on your chest, and another peeking through. Blair, will ye tell me what happened?"

"I…" Blair said and stepped away from Jamie "I don't know if I can, it's been so long." She gripped the blanket tighter against her as if to protect herself.

"I'm sorry Blair to bring you uncomforted feeling," Jamie said as he walked over and placed a hand on Blair's shoulder "Forgive me, it was not my intention." He then squeezed her should and let go before starting to walk towards the door.

"Jamie," Blair said as she turned and stopped him before he left, "Your soaked to the bone, please warm up before you leave, so you don't get ill."

"No, it's alright mistress," Jamie said "I will leave you for the night, Goodnight." He then left and Blair felt a sinking hole inside.

She still had problems letting people know what happened to her. It still bothered her and she thought it made her ugly inside and out. It was something that she wished she could have changed; she should have been able to change it. Blair took off her blanket and put it back on the bed and took off her white dress and walked over to the mirror she had and looked at herself. She looked at the scar running down between her breasts and the one on her ribs. Her fingers traced the scars as she felt memories begin to surface again.

_"Well boys look at this, we got ourselves a nurse." A man said with a dark laugh. "I believe she was on the front lines boys, she knows how to take care of a man I bet."_

_Blair was being held by two men as a third stood in front of her. She couldn't remember how it happened, one moment she was treating soldiers and the next she was waking up in a tent with strange men she didn't know._

_"What do you want, please let me go," Blair pleaded "They will be looking for me."_

_"Oh not before we have our fun sweetheart." The man said and twirled a knife in his hand and then sliced up between Blair's breasts causing a line of red to form and her shirt was ripped opened "Oh look at that boys our favorite color."_

Blair removed her hand from her scar between her breasts, and focused on the one on her ribs, as she felt the ragged skin of it.

_"Please stop it!" Blair cried out as her arms were held down and she lay half naked in front of these strange men. _

_"Just sit there and take it nurse, time you help us boys in other ways," another said and laughed as Blair raised her leg and kicked one before trying to flail her arms and legs to get away. _

_Blair managed to break free and she quickly grabbed her shirt shut and took off running._

Blair was broken from memory when she heard the door open and she grabbed for her blanket to cover her naked form and turned to see Jamie once again.

"Oh I'm so sorry Blair," Jamie said as Blair turned her back to him and she saw her back and without making much noise moved behind Blair and ran a hand over her scars. "Blair," Jamie couldn't believe it. She back had shown similar abuse to his. She knew what he had gone through.

"I…was caught, I was taking care of the injured," Blair started.

"You don't have to tell me Blair, not till you're ready," Jamie said.

"It's only fair," Blair replied unable to turn and face Jamie as she held the blanket tighter against her "If I don't do it now, I might lose my courage. I was caught, by some men. They wanted information, I refused. I was…tortured…..I…" her voice became broken and quiet.

"Blair it's okay," Jamie said and then wrapped his arms around Blair and rested his head against her should "I can imagine what happened. I'm sorry Blair," he then kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry Blair you had to go through this."

Blair couldn't speak, she was afraid no words would come out, they wouldn't anyway. Jamie just held Blair close and whispered sweet nothing into her ear. Jamie only knew half of what happened and Blair knew with time she would tell him but for now, it was enough.

"Blair I promise you, no one will hurt you here or anywhere, as long as I am with you," Jamie said and kissed her cheek sweetly and held her close. "You're safe here."

"Jamie," Blair said and turned in Jamie's arms and looked up into his eyes "Thank you."

"You will never need to thank me," Jamie said and kissed her sweetly "Get some rest tomorrow the games start," he then reached up and placed his hand on her face and smile causing her to smile "There we go."

"I'm sorry I missed the part," Blair said.

"They know you were not feeling the best and you have been doing a lot Blair, ye deserved the rest for tomorrow for the boar hunt." Jamie said "Get some sleep." He then kissed her again and unwrapped his arms and headed towards the door.

The next morning Blair was dressed and finished packing up her things to be ready to care for the people who would more than likely be injured by the boars they were hunting. Blair couldn't understand what would drive them to keep irritating wild boars but she knew it was tradition. She just hoped that no one died today. Blair got her basket of bandages and headed out of her room and to the stables where she was going to get a horse for the day.

"Ahh there you are Mistress, you will be riding Grimm, he's a gently horse good for the boar hunt, sturdy." The stable master said with a smile "He will serve you well Mistress."

"Thank you," Blair said as she walked over to the brown and black horse and pet his neck "Hello Grimm, I hope all goes well today," she then took his reigns and walked him out of the stables and got on him "Okay let's hope I don't fall off,"

It wasn't long before Blair was needed to help people. Blair had seen injuries but the ones the boar inflicted were horrible. Their tusks ripped through flesh and bone easily causing gaping wounds and if not treated effectively and quickly lead to serious infections.

"Will I lose my leg," A younger man said as Angus stood next to him and Blair saw the gaping wound and blood pouring out.

"No, but if we don't stop the bleeding you could lose more," Blair said and stopped it and then wrapped it up "You will have a serious limp but keep it, you must try to stay out of the way of their tusks," Blair then heard a cry of pain "Bring him back to the castle I will stitch him up and clean him there." She then got up and hurried over towards the yell while she heard Angus yell at her to wait for him. After a moment Blair realized she was stupid. "Oh why the hell did I run off on my own in the woods full of angry boars. So stupid."

Blair wandered around towards the noise of the cry for help she soon found the man and hurried over but no before hearing a noise behind her and saw a boar. It was short lived when a gunshot went off and she turned and saw Dougal had killed the beast and Blair's face showed relief as she hurried over. Dougal had Geordie in his arms, he was bleeding badly and Blair felt her heart go out.

"Will I lose my leg?" Geordie asked and Blair smiled at him.

"Not if I can help it," Blair said and tied off the leg to stop the bleeding "You will be fine."

Blair then looked up his body and saw blood on his abdomen. She pulled back the shirt and her heart sank, he would not survive this. His insides were exposed and it was shredded beyond repair. Blair looked up at Dougal and shook her head.

Dougal held on to the man and smiled as he reached down and took off the cloth she had tied around his leg and blood started to flow again as he held on to Geordie and gently stroked his face.

"There there," Dougal said as he held on to Geordie.

Blair looked at Dougal and saw the kindness radiated from him. He cared. She felt like she was intruding on the last comforts of the man. She was brought of her thoughts when something he said made her hear fall.

"I cannot feel my leg anymore," Geordie said as Blair looked down at his leg and saw blood flowing freely, "My hand neither."

Blair then gently reached up and held on to his hand, and gave him a smile "Geordie, it will be alright," She then stroked his hand as he looked at her "Tell me of your home, I bet it is beautiful."

"Aye," Geordie said with a faint smile and Blair could see life was beginning to slip from him "It's not far from Lockfurth," a heavy breath escaped Geordie as he continued "In the spring, the air is so thick, you can walk across the tops without touching the ground," his eyes then went back to Dougal "I wish I could be there now."

"You'll be there soon," Dougal said with a weak smile.

"Will you stay with me," Geordie said to Dougal and then looked at Blair "I don't want to be alone."

"OF course," Dougal said and Blair smiled at Geordie and held on tight to his hand.

"Yes," Blair said and saw something pass through Dougal face as he looked at her.

Geordie died not long after. Blair looked at the man and gently closed his opened eyes and then released his hand from hers. Blair got up on Grimm and headed back to the castle she had a few people that she needed to stitch up and that were waiting for her. Blair returned to her room to see a few men waiting to be stitched up.

"It hurts Mistress," a younger man said with pain in his voice.

"Toughen up laddie," An older man said "You have to wait since you were here last, best keep to the order."

"I will get to all of you soon enough," Blair said and sat down and started to stitch up the older man "I am sorry if it causes you more pain sir."

"Ye got gently hands lassie," the man said with a smile "Reminds me of me ol'-wife, hands of an angel she had." Blair let out a smile as she finished stitching him up and placed some herbs on it "Thank you Mistress."

"See me again in a few days time," Blair said and the older man looked at his arm and patted Blair on the shoulder before walking out of the room leaving Blair alone with the younger man. "Put your leg up on the chair."

"But it hurts," he wined and Blair gave him a stern look and did as he was told.

Blair leaned over towards the fire and collected her hot water and she felt a hand on her butt and she squealed and dropped the water splashing it over her legs causing a searing pain. Blair whipped around and slapped the young man across his face harshly, just as the door opened.

"How dare you!" Blair yelled loudly at the man.

"What's going on here," Jamie said as he walked down and saw Blair's dress soaked and her face fuming. "Blair you alright?"

"He decided to feel me up while I fetched the water for his leg wound," Blair said as she limped over to her bench and sat down for a moment "I split the hot water on me," she was dapping her dress to dry it a little.

"So that is how you act around a lady?" Jamie said as he sat down next to the lad and then looked at his leg and grabbed on and squeezed causing the young man to cry out in agony.

"I'm sorry!" he cried out and Jamie just squeezed tighter.

"I'm not that one that needs the apology," Jamie said "She was the one you wronged not I."

"Mistress I beg..(scream in pain) your forgiveness," he cried out in pain.

"I cannot forgive what you did but I will try and not hold it again you," Blair said.

"I would be forever in your debt if you would stich me up Mistress," he moaned out in pain as Jamie kept his grasp on the leg.

Blair just nodded and walked over to Jamie and got him to release his grasp. Jamie sat back and watched the lad while Blair cleaned and stitched his wound. Jamie was going to watch the man like a hawk in case he tried something again with Blair and if he did he would be suffering from more than a limp. Blair still had a lingering pain on her legs but tired not to think about it. Soon the man was limping out of her room and Jamie got up and shut the door, before going back over and looking at Blair.

"You alright lass," Jamie said as he looked at Blair sitting down near the fire drying her dress.

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore," Blair said and held her hand "My hand hurts more from slapping him than my legs."

"Your poor hand," Jamie smiled and kneeled in front of Blair and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it "I shall kiss it better," Jamie then kissed her hand again before reaching up and touching Blair's face and laid a soft kiss on her lips. "I think I have to stay around you the whole time, trouble certainly loves you Blair."

"Indeed it does," Blair whispered before Jamie kissed her again with a wicked smile placed on his face.


End file.
